Life's Lost and Found
by OniiStar
Summary: Have you ever lost something? Something so important that even though you try to forget you can't.. Well what can you do if that something, or someone, finds you? Would you have it back, or turn your back? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Life's Lost and Found  
  
Prologue  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well…this is actually supposed to be a one shot fic..but I need people's feedback. So…this prologue is going to be real short with a cliff hanger at the end. Oh yeah…this one shot is about Hotaru. Enjoy? Uhm..wait…-clears throat- …..Enjoy!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything..not even my house…or my bed…or my toothbrush..O_O…wait..I own my toothbrush. Well I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. HA! There. -_-; Don't ask…I'm hyper.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The heavens were dark, filled with gloomy, gray clouds, blocking out the warmth of the sun. It seemed like the kind of day you wanted to stay inside for, seeking comfort in a lover's warm embrace. But, what if you didn't have a lover? Strands of black hair strayed in front of her face, as she raised a slender pale hand, pushing them aside and tucking them behind her ear.  
  
She rested her hands on the balcony's metal railing, feeling the coolness of it under her skin. She had a lover once, but lost him to the wars, lost him to his business. She looked out across the sky, and sighed softly when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well…please review? I need ideas on how to continue….if I continue. Okay? Okay. 


	2. Part II

Life's Lost and Found  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm continuing this. This story is to help me get rid of writer's block. I hope that this cures me!  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Pisces*Angel - This is to you who helped me get an idea for this fic. Thank you so much!! If you ever write any new fics…you tell me, okay? And, everyone…check out her Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi fic! IT'S OFF THE CHAIN!!! *cough cough* Okay..I know that was bad…. *cough cough* I mean…it's awesome!!! So far…  
  
Miko of da Shinigami - Thanks for helping me start this! You're a pal!! A real good author too! Update soon!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She rested her hands on the balcony's metal railing, feeling the coolness of it under her skin. She had a lover once, but lost him to the wars, lost him to his business. She looked out across the sky, and sighed softly when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Coming," she called out, and stepped back inside the apartment.  
  
Slipping her feet into her slippers, she closed the glass door to the balcony, rushing as she heard more knocks at the door.  
  
"I'm coming already!" she shouted, growing annoyed.  
  
When she opened the door, the annoyance in her face disappeared as she saw her golden haired friend, Usagi Tsukino, standing there. She was wearing a red sweater with some black tights to complete the outfit.  
  
"Can I come in, Hotaru?" she asked, smiling softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hotaru stepped to the side, allowing Usagi to walk inside her neat and organized apartment. A soft click signaled that Hotaru had closed the door behind them. The golden haired 20-year-old sat on the leather black sectional, calmly watching her friend taking a seat in the black recliner opposite of her.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
The question startled Usagi, the coldness in it that caused her to look at Hotaru sadly.  
  
'What had happened to you after Haruka and Michiru died? Was that simply a mask you put up for them, so they wouldn't worry? You changed during the wars, Hotaru.'  
  
"Hotaru? Do you still…think about him?"  
  
Violet eyes bore holes into her soul, causing Usagi to become hesitant and a bit fidgety. She began to regret asking that question, but decided not to back down since she already did.  
  
'Why did she ask me that? Why can't they just leave me alone?!'  
  
Hotaru sighed softly and looked at Usagi, 'I suppose she only meant to help me. She meant no harm.'  
  
"….yes…"  
  
"Oh…" Usagi didn't know what else to say, should she ask Hotaru if she wanted to talk about it…or should she just change the subject.  
  
Silence thickened the atmosphere, nearly suffocating the two hushed women. Usagi's gaze was cast downward at the floor, thinking of ways to attempt a conversation. When she glanced up, she saw tears streaming down Hotaru's cheeks gradually.  
  
Usagi stood up and moved over to Hotaru, wrapping her arms around the pained girl. She held her like a mother would a child, comforting her silently. She felt the pain Hotaru felt, and she wanted to cry herself for the girl. When Hotaru stopped her soundless weeping, she looked at Usagi with her saddened violet eyes full of age and wisdom.  
  
"I try to forget about him, Usagi. I just can't…everything reminds me of him," Hotaru sighed, her voice tinged with a hint of sadness and tears.  
  
Sapphire eyes watched Hotaru with understanding, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I know he isn't dead. He's a Gundam pilot and he has a business. That's enough reason to know he is alive. I want so badly to visit him…to love him again."  
  
"Why don't you visit him?"  
  
A single, solitary tear leaked from the corner of a violet eye and trickled down a soft, pale cheek.  
  
"He doesn't want to remember me," was the cold answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If he wanted me back, he would have come by now. But he doesn't care for me like I do…he wants to forget me."  
  
Silence once again filled the place around them, closing in on them like a predator about to attack its prey. Usagi swore that her thoughts could be heard by her heartbroken friend. She wanted to tell Hotaru that it was okay, that she'll get over it, that he'll come back to her. But, she, herself, didn't know if all that was true. She wished that it was true…and that was all she could do. She could only wish.  
  
"Hotaru…you should get some rest. It's late and I've stayed here long enough. Come now, you go to bed."  
  
A delicate smile hinted with some sadness appeared on Hotaru's pallid face as she remembered her parents, Haruka and Michiru. She nodded slightly and stood up, heading towards the door.  
  
"No way missy. You're going to bed…now," Usagi mocked scolded and gently pushed Hotaru towards the bedroom.  
  
"Yes mother," Hotaru joked, even though her heart was not in it.  
  
Usagi stood outside Hotaru's bedroom door and watched as the small form snuggled underneath the covers before she left the apartment.  
  
As the golden haired woman closed the door behind her, she made her way to the elevator and stepped inside. When the elevator reached the lobby, she walked out of the apartment building, and headed towards her car.  
  
She opened the door to her white GT Mustang and stepped inside, closing the door beside her. With her hands on the steering wheel, Usagi leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cool beige leather of the wheel. Tears fell from her eyes as she wept for Hotaru, her friend that had been through so much.  
  
'Jesus…how can I help her?' she asked herself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well…this is what happens next. Guess who the guy is!!! GUESS!!! Anyhow, hope you like this. 


	3. READ

Dear Readers & Reviewers,  
  
Remember my uploaded letter of regret?? Well this is the truth.   
  
There was no accident. I have no sister that can drive. No, instead I have parents that are thinking about throwing me out of the house. Thus, the reason I cannot continue my fics. Sorry….but that is the truth. But, I shall be forever yours…the cheerful and polite OniiStar.   
  
P.S - There's an angel that watches over each of us…god bless you and your love and respect. 


End file.
